Genetic linkage analysis will be performed to identify kindreds from breast cancer families in which breast cancer is linked to the BRCA1 locus on chromosome 17q. Human mammary epithelial breast cancer precursor cells will be cultured from morphologically normal breast of women who carry germline mutations in tumor suppressor genes that predispose to breast cancer.